A pair of pants or other lower body garment commonly has a zipper used to secure the pants around the waist. Located at the front of the body, in front of the lower abdomen and extending between the legs to approximately the perineum, the zipper also permits a male wearer to urinate by merely unzipping the zipper, without having to draw the pants down below the waist. A woman wearing such pants who unzips the zipper, however, cannot relieve herself through the aperture created by the zipper being unzipped. The woman must draw the pants down below the waist to the knees to urinate.
In certain scenarios, a woman may not wish to draw the pants down to the knees to relieve herself. For example, a female participant in an outdoor activity during the wintertime, such as cross-country skiing, who wishes to urinate outdoors must expose her posterior to the cold air to do so, where a male could merely unzip the zipper of the pants.
Pants that have an extended zipper which extends past the perineum and along the buttocks all the way to the waistline of the wearer in the rear would be advantageous. The extended zipper would permit a female wearer to open an aperture in the pants sufficiently large enough to relieve herself without having to draw the pants down to the knees, leaving the pants in place around the waist while urinating to retain more warmth than would be possible if the pants were pulled all the way down.
Other scenarios for both women and men are envisioned where pants with such an extended zipper would be advantageous. For example, it may be that the wearer's shirt is neatly tucked into the pants just perfectly, and the wearer does not want to draw the pants down to the knees because that will result in having to take the time to neatly tuck the shirt into the pants again. Or, it could be that the wearer wants to provide access to the body to another person, for sexual activity, medical purposes, or for other reasons. Such reasons might include providing access to the back, but not the front, of the body. In a different scenario, the wearer may be wearing a belt with hanging accessories, such as a tool belt, where a bathroom stop might otherwise require the wearer to remove the tool belt prior to dropping the pants. With the extended zipper, a male wearer who needs to sit on the toilet may do so without removing a tool belt. In fact, it should be noted that all of the foregoing examples may be viewed as gender-neutral.
Further, the wearer may want to open only the back of the pants, or may prefer to open the zipper from rear to front, instead of from front to rear. Pants having a zipper with two sliders would be advantageous. Yet while advantages of the two-way extended zipper exist, the wearer may not always wish others to know that the pants can be unzipped in the rear. The wearer may want the pants with an extended zipper to retain the appearance of pants with the usual zipper and not have unusual oversized flaps, Velcro enclosures, or the like.
Accordingly, what is needed is a lower body garment with a two slider invisible zipper.